This invention relates to a safety device for disabling the latching mechanism of a screen or storm door either upon closure of the primary door or by manual operation when the primary door is open.
While the primary door in a residence is normally a solid-core door outfitted with at least one sturdy lock mechanism, the outer or secondary door which is typically a storm or screen door is unlikely to be provided with a substantial locking mechanism. In practice, the secondary door is provided with a latching mechanism that engages a moveable latch bar mounted on the door jamb between the secondary and primary doors. Since the secondary door frequently contains removable glass panels or readily-slit screening, it is not terribly difficult for one desiring to open the secondary door to gain access to the latching mechanism, if it happens to be locked. Normally, entry into the residence is barred by the primary door and its locking mechanism. While it is well publicized that the primary door defines the line of defense for a residence against unwanted intruders, the homeowner frequently responds to a knock or a doorbell ring by first opening the primary door to view the individual standing out front through the secondary door.
When the primary door has been opened, prior action by the potential intrude can result in his having gained access to the locking mechanism of the secondary door with the result that the occupant is facing the potential intruder without a protective barrier therebetween. As a consequence, the individual desiring to commit a crime has immediate and direct access to the house with the occupant being deprived of any protective element to be overcome and which serves to provide time to close the primary door or to summon assistance. Although several secondary door latching mechanisms have disabling means built into them, the typical manner of disabling a screen door latching mechanism is by a toggle lock located on the handle of the latch. This toggle is immediately accessible to one who has either pierced the screen door or previously removed a glass panel from a storm door. In order for the occupant to attempt to prevent the unlatching of the mechanism, he is obliged to place his hand in close proximity to that of the intruder in order to resist movement of the toggle. However, even this opportunity to interpose a barrier between a potential felon and the occupant may not be available since people typically hold their secondary door open while unlocking the primary door to enter the residence with the result that the secondary door closes under its own power. Frequently, the occupant locks the primary door without remembering the need to secure the secondary door by a separate action.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a safety device which disables the latching mechanism of a secondary door as soon as the primary door has been closed. In addition, the safety device of the present invention can be utilized to disable the door latching mechanism even when the primary door remains open. Furthermore, the present invention can be readily installed on the door jamb without requiring removal or adjustment of the secondary door or its latch receiving mechanism. The ease of manufacture and relatively low cost of doing same are important aspects of the invention as well.